Mi Amour
by Rachel-Dawnn
Summary: Serena Bell is a girl who isn't very popular at all, and she believes her life is horrible. She then meets a new boy Blake. But Blake is hiding something, something that could be the ticket out of Serena's horrible life. NOT REALLY ABOUT TWILIGHT!


Chapter 1:

Serena Bell awoke by the sound of her alarm clock going off. She reached over and hit the snooze button down hard, knocking it off of her side table. Serena groanded in annoyance and sat up, wiping her tired eyes. Why can't school start in the afternoon? she asked herself. After yawning loudly, Serena yanked her comforter off of herself, revealing her bare, dark legs. Even in dead winter, she had a beautiful tan. She smiled to herself until she heard a knock at the door. Her smile quickly faded. Serena's mom, Sarah Bell, poked her head in the door and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Time for school," her mother gently spoke, with a smile.

"Morning Mom," Serena replied, getting up from her bed and stretching. Sarah's smile faded when she saw the low-cut shorts Serena had put on the night before for bed. Serena looked down at her shorts and rolled her eyes.

"They're just pajamas, Mom," she assured her.

"No, they're trash," her mother protested. Serena didn't feel like arguing with her mom about the shorts, so she shooed her Sarah away.

"I have to get dressed now," Serena said, matter-of-factly. Her mother winked and closed the door. Sometimes Serena thought of herself as the parent and her mom the child. They had a close relationship. Sarah was alot more like a child than an adult. More fun and outgoing than Serena. Sometimes she wished she was her mom.

When Serena was finished getting dressed, she went downstairs to get herself something to eat. Usually she didn't eat in the mornings, but she felt kind of sick. Like she was going to throw up if she didn't eat. She made herself a bowl of her favorite cereal, Capt'n Crunch Berries.

The bus outside pulled to a loud stop infront of Serena's door. She dumped her bowl in the sink and grabbed her bag, running out the door. The bus honked. Serena didn't like the bus. It was always full of screaming, rotten kids who thought they were better than everyone else. Especially Abri Mangum. Abri and Serena had always hated each other, ever since Abri moved to Hightstown in the first grade. She was a brat and honestly, Serena didn't know why anyone liked her at all. But Abri was one of the most popular girls in school, and everyone worshiped her. Except for Serena and her two bestfriends, Tosha and Lizzie. The pack hated Abri. When they were in the fifth grade, they all tried to come up with a plan to push Abri off the jungle-gym. It worked. Abri fell and broke her arm. Serena, Tosha, and Lizzie all got called to the principals office, but they denied pushing Abri off. They got in trouble anyways. That was one of the many memories they have together.

To Serena, it felt like forever until the bus got to the school. When it stopped and the doors opened, Serena got off as soon as she could and headed to the library, where her and her friends always meet in the mornings.

When Serena got to the library, her friends were waiting for her at the computers. Serena smiled to herself, glad to have the friends she did. She wasn't the type of girl who thrived to be popular, unlike her friend Tosha, who was good friends will Abri. She liked her life, though there were somethings that she wish she could change about herself. Like the fact that she is un-attractive. Or atleast thats how the boys treat her. Serena's friends always told her that she was beautiful. But the more they told her that, the more she thought they were telling her just what she wanted to hear.

There was only one guy that Serena was particularly interested in, and that was Josh Parks. Josh Parks was the most popular guy in school, and the most attractive. He was also Abri's boyfriend. Serena had liked Josh ever since the second grade, when he shared his crayons with her. He was a quirkey boy back then, but he grew up to be very attractive. Almost every girl in that school had a crush on Josh.

"Hey babycakes," Tosha said, looking up from her computer at Serena.

"Hi, Tosh," Serena sighed, throwing her bag down next to a chair, and sitting infront of a computer. Tosha looked at Serena with matter.

"What's wrong with you, Rena?" she asked, fairly. Serena sighed again and turned to Tosha.

"I passed Josh again in the hallway," Serena started, turning toward Tosha. "he didn't even look at me. He was holding hands with Abri. And then she gave me a look saying "haha, loser". I'm so sick of her. How can you be friends with her?"

Tosha sat quietly, debating on what she could say without making her friend mad. Tosha bit her lip.

"Just ignore her."

Serena rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer and logged in. She hadn't checked her email in a while, so she decided to check it. There was a message from her Grandmother, from Lizzie, and from the school. She opened up Lizzie's to find out that it had just been sent. It read:

_Serena, Tosh is right. Just ignore Abri._

_I know you can't stand the fact that Tosh is friends with her and I can't either_

_but we have to deal. You know I love you. _

_-Liz._

Serena looked over at Lizzie and smiled. Lizzie winked and got back to working on her computer. Serena suddenly remembered a paper that was due today in her sixth period that she hadn't even started on. She immediately started on that, then the bell rang. I'll finish it up in third period, she thought to herself. Serena gathered her bags, and said goodbye to her friends and headed to her first period. On her way to the classroom, she passed Josh. She could have sworn he winked at her. Serena felt her cheeks get hot, so she ran to first period, not wanting to embarrass herself.

By the time the school day was over, Serena had forgotten all about Josh and his little wink. Lizzie was riding the bus home with Serena so they could do homework together, and if they could possibly convince their parents, have Lizzie stay the night. Lizzie and Serena have been bestfriends since they were little bitty. They were always a two-some, until the new girl Tosha walked into the picture. Serena and Lizzie welcomed Tosha in their two-some with eager, open arms. They soon became the three bestfriends. Tosha had never liked Abri, the same way Lizzie and Serena didn't, but at the beginning of the eighth grade, that all changed. Abri and Tosha had more and more classes together, and became really good friends. Almost like bestfriends. Tosha was considered "popular". Serena never understood why Tosha hung out with her and Lizzie. Maybe it was because Serena and Lizzie were her first friends, she doesn't know, but she is glad that they are all still bestfriends.

Later on that night, after Lizzie went home-she couldn't stay the night- Serena decided to start a journal. She had always kept diaries when she was little, but those had been the little Secret Password Journals. Serena was older now, and she actually understood the full concept of keeping a journal. After taking a shower, and getting ready for bed, she began to write.

_November 13th. Dear Journal(DJ for short),_

_Today was an okay day. School was a drag, but something good did happen. On my way to first hour Josh passed me in the hall and I SWEAR he winked at me. Oh my gosh, I wanted to faint. But, I didn't. Instead I ran to first hour like a little chicken. Hey, can you blame me? He is so hot, he could make the sun melt. 3 _

_Lizzie came over, After our homework, we made fudge brownies for our art class tomorrow. It was fun. We made a huge mess in the kitchen by having a flour fight. Luckily, Mom wasn't home and we cleaned the mess before she got home. I just got out of the shower. My hair is soaking wet. I think I want to get a hair cut. I'll ask Mom tomorrow. Well I'm going to bed now. Sweet dreams, Beautiful nightmares._

_-Serena_

Serena stashed her journal in her pillow-case, then turned out her lamp light. She snuggled into the covers and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
